


Welcome To the Black Parade, Your Time Has Come

by Today_we_stay_for_them



Category: Black Parade (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Drabble, MCRmy - Freeform, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Today_we_stay_for_them/pseuds/Today_we_stay_for_them
Summary: My Chemical Romance Drabble.





	Welcome To the Black Parade, Your Time Has Come

The time had come. 

Your family had already said their goodbyes and the doctors turned of the useless machines. Every was gone as you requested and you were left alone in the beautiful, dangerous silence. All your heroes were dead. Many of your friends had moved on as well.   
And now it was your turn. 

you were not afraid. Death was an old friend. you had been flirting with him ever since you were a teenager.   
You laid back in the hospital bed and listened to the beeps that meant your heart was still going. But they were getting fainter. you could feel the life you hated so much draining from your tired, withered old body. you sighed. 

The time had come. 

Suddenly everything became very still. the room seemed to fade away. the wall to your right crumbled and you could hear music beckoning. Throwing you legs over the side of the bed you stood. the tubes and wires that had been connecting you to the machines fell away and you heard the steady beep signaling to all the living that the end had come. 

And you felt the strangest sense of stillness. 

you walked towards the the music that drifted towards you, never once looking back at the white hospital room. you climbed over the rubble of the fallen wall and what you saw in front of you made your breath catch in your throat. 

It was a parade. 

Hundreds of people, ghostly, smiling people, walked together. all of them sang the same beautiful, haunting tune.   
There were floats and ribbons and balloons. on the center float were five figures. you knew them all very well. 

Tears of joy came to your eyes as you watched the parade make its way towards you. finally it halted in front of the hospital.   
the five figures climbed dow from the float and walked towards you.   
without thinking you let out a cray and ran towards them. you flung your arms around the white-haired leader and he held you lovingly. 

"We've come to collect the souls of those who belong with us but it seems your the only one." he spoke. 

"It's really you?" you asked tearfully. you cradled his face in your wrinkled hands. 

"Yes darling, its us." Gerard said. 

You looked past him at Frank, Mikey, Ray and Bob too. They were all there. You remembered reading about their deaths and how it had crushed you. and now they were here and there would be no more parting. Frank and Ray both took your hands and pulled you away from the hospital. you felt the years fall from your shoulders and youth covered you once again. 

"Come beautiful." Fran said smiling brightly at you. 

"It's time to join the Black Parade."


End file.
